There are a multitude of closures on the market for providing easy access to and dispensing from a container, such as a bottle. Containers with particularly hazardous materials, such a pharmaceuticals, are vulnerable to access by children which can lead to harm to the child if the child is able to open the bottle and consumes the contents. To prevent or inhibit access to a container, many closures incorporate child-resistant features that require additional actions that are necessary to disconnect or unlock the closure to permit opening. One of the most common child-resistant closures uses a cap and bottle construction that requires a user to press down on the cap while turning to cause locking tabs to disconnect. Once the locking tabs are disconnected the cap can be easily removed.
Such a press-down design is fine for removable lids. However, adding child resistant features to a flip top lid has been difficult since the lid is secured at one side and, thus, cannot be twisted to unlock tabs.
Also, many child-resistant features make the closure difficult to open for anyone with limited dexterity, such as people with arthritic conditions.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved flip-top closure with a child-resistant feature that is easy opening.